My Sweety Love!
by Taaathy cullen
Summary: A história Jake & Ness após Breaking Down.... Venha dar risadas e se emocionar com as confusões dos personagens que mais amamos no mundo!
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

A vida é realmente incrível quando se tem 4 anos e corpo e mente de 15.

Eu estava sentada no gramado da grande mansão branca esperando meu melhor amigo Jacob.

Ele estava vindo de La Push e como todos os fins de semana ele passava lá em casa pra não perder nenhum minuto e mamãe tinha ido caçar e eu tinha ficado sobre a responsabilidade de

Rosalie e Emmet,ela era como uma segunda mãe pra mim muito cuidadosa e super verdade todos eles eram super protetores no que dizia relação a mim – menos tio Emmet era por isso que eu adorava me deixava fazer o que eu queria por mais irresponsável que fosse-e por isso eu podia sentir seus olhos em mim pela janela da sala.

Sinceramente eu estava ficando sem paciência,onde estava o meu lobinho numa sexta a tarde entediante??Eu estava tirando de letra freqüentar a escola com a minha família.Não era nada difícil

ignorar os cheiros dos humanos mas papai ainda não me deixava ter muita proximidade com eles então sem amigos bem engraçado ver cara deles sempre que entravamos na escola juntos,eles literalmente babavam por nó por mim que me achava uma aberração,a mestiça que não se encaixava em lugar nenhum.

-**Ei baixinha ta fazendo o que aí sozinha?** – eu dei pulo quando ouvi a voz de Jake me tirando do meu devaneio.

- **Esperando um cachorro idiota que devia estar aqui uma hora atrás** – respondi de má vontade detestava quando ele se atrasava.

-**Foi mal Nessie um contratempo na escola** - ele respondeu incrível como Jake

ficava culpado por qualquer que me aborrecesse.

- **Tudo bem Jake só to de mal humor mesmo**.

-**E o que foi baixinha?Algo que fiz?**

- **Não Jake.É só que as vezes eu me sinto como numa pra trás e diz se a Rose num ta na janela me olhando?**

Ele olhou pra trás e respondeu com um risinho:

-**Tá não Nessie.A piscicopata parece ta bem ocupada agora que cheguei pra ficar de olho em você**. – Ele falou abafando uma ão eu prestei atenção e ouvi o "barulho" vindo da casa.O "barulho" era o se ouvia quando um dos casais da casa se trancava no quarto.

- **Legal então caçar?-** Levantei mais animada – **Aposto que consigo pegar um cervo maior que o seu.**

**- Vamos lá então baixinha!**

A noite todos nós estávamos na casa cada um se distraindo a sua estava no piano, Mamãe e Carlisle cada um lendo um livro grosso,Jasper e Emmet jogando xadrez,Rosalie e Alice folheando revistas de moda e beleza e eu Jake esparramados no sofá comendo pipoca e assistindo um filme trash sobre vampiros e lobisomens que devia ser de terror mas tava fazendo a gente chorar de tanto rir.

- **Nessie não ta na hora de vocês irem pra cama não** – Perguntou meu vô Carlisle por cima de seu livro grosso.

- **Ah Vô!Deixa acabar o filme vai...Amanhã é sábado**.

-**É Carlisle só falta um pouco pra eu levar ela pra cama**. – Disse Jake.Não sei por quê mas nessa hora meu pai grunhiu.

- **Muito cuidado Cachorro muito cuidado**!

- Calma Edward não foi isso que eu quis dizer – Desculpou-se ridículo papai tendo ciúmes de Jake.

-Mas eu sei o que você pensa.Não se esqueça disso.

-**Ok Ok.**

_Como assim eu sei o que você pensa_? – Perguntei a papai mentalmente – Ele apenas balançou a cabeça em repente eu e Jake fomos tomados por uma sonolência sem tamanho e sem razão.

-**Jasper!** – Nós dois falamos acusatoriamente mas o sono foi ficando mais forte e nós não discutimos mais.

- **Jake acho melhor você levar a Nessie lá pra cima** – Ouvi minha mãe dizer bem longe – **Cuidado Jacob eu vou estar na sua cabeça **–papai ameaçou mais uma vez.

Senti os braços quente de Jake ao redor do meu corpo depois a cama macia o cobertor sendo puxado pra cima de mim e então seus lábio em meus cabelos

- **Bons sonhos baixinha** – E afundei totalmente na inconciência.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

-**Acorda Nessie Acorda!!!** – Jake tava gritando ao lado da minha cama – **Vamos!Hoje é sábado! **–ele me sacudia.

- **Pára Jake!Não sou um saco de batatas!E você falou bem hoje é sabado me deixa dormir até tarde!**

-**Jake Nessie café da manhã ** – Mamãe gritou lá de baixo.

-**Vamos mestiços!!!** – Falou detestava quando eles nos chamava assim. – _Papai!!!_

- Emmett Nessie educadamente lhe pedi que pare de a chamar assim! – ouvi papai falar com Emmett lá em baixo.

-**Tudo bem baixinha se você prefere assim!**

Desci as escadas com Jake nos meus calcanhares.- _O que tem pro café hoje pai?_perguntei mentalmente.

- **Torradas,ovos,bacon e suco de ê pode falar sabia?**

-**Humm!!!Ovos!Adoro!**- Falei e papai e mamãe deram risada não sei por quê!

- **Que bom filhota vem pra mesa**! – Mamãe se adiantou pra mim e me pegou pela mão, Jake sentou de frente pra mim e todos eles saíram da cozinha – eles não eram muito fãs da comida humana apesar de papai ser praticamente um chef!-deixando eu e Jake sozinhos.

-**Nessie eu tenho uma coisa pra te mostrar – Jake disse e tirou uma foto do bolso de trás da calça.**

Era uma foto de nós dois no baile da escola do ano !Era tão linda,

-**Que linda Jake!Quem tirou?**

- ** depois ela me que você gostara de uma cópia!**

- **É linda Jake!Perfeita!**

**- Então o que nós vamos fazer hoje?**

-**Tá nevando....Que tal uma guerra de b... **– Uma bola de neve enorme-bola não na verdade uma pedra de gelo-me atingiu com força no já tinha começado a guerra,papai provavelmente tinha

Dito a ele o que ia na minha mente.

- **Emmett!!** – Eu grunhi!

- **Vem pra cá baixinha que eu tô morrendo de medo! **

**- Vamô Jake!!!-**Falei e corri lá pra fora pra participar da

eu só tinha Emmett de concorrente,os outros eram protetores demais comigo pra jogar contra mim

então era bem fácil pois quem estivesse por perto me protegeria.

-**Cuidado Nessie!** – Mamãe gritou.

**- Ok ok.** – E corri pra me esconder atrás de uma árvore bem na hora que uma bola passava raspando por mim!

Ouvi passos atrás de mim mas nem liguei conhecia aquele cheiro em qualquer me abraçou por trás e eu encostei a cabeça no seu peito definido.

**-Não acha esse esconderijo meio óbvio não Nessie? **– Ele falou no meu ouvido.

E pela 1ª vez me arrepiei inteira, senti algo que nunca havia sentido antes um sentimento totalmente novo mas ao mesmo tempo velho por que eu sentia como se ele já existisse a tempos só que eu não havia enxergado ainda,meu coração acelerou ao sentir a respiração dele tão próxima a minha pele e eu notei distantemente a reação dele ao perceber corpo ficou rígido mas ela não me soltou e eu ouvi vozes ao meu meu redor mas não assimilei nenhuma.

**-**_**Ela tá percebendo**_ – papai falou

_-__**Já Edward?Tem certeza**_**?** – Mamãe preucupada como percebendo o que?Minha mente aparentemente se recusava a poucos Jake foi me soltando -já que foram em apenas alguns segundos que esse fatos aconteceram- E eu fiquei cara a cara com !Eu nunca tinha percebido quanto Jake era lindo!Seu rosto,seus lábios,seu corpo bem definido, sua pele bronzeada tudo nele era perfeito,se ajustava ficou me encarando com uma expressão engraçada até q eu eu sorri e ele sorriu de volta.

**- Tá tudo bem Nessie?Você perece estranha**. – Ele disse inseguro.

- **Nossa Jake isso é coisa de falar?** – e comecei a outros estavam se aproximando agora que o

clima ruim tinha se dissipado.

**- Nessie meu anjo será que você me acompanharia até o meu quarto por favor pra me ajudar num novo trabalho?Alice,Rose venham conosco**. – Hum... Estranho..._O que houve papai?_

**- Nada vó não pode lhe pedir um favor?** – Papai então.

**- Claro vó!**

Enquanto nos afastávamos ouvi vô Carlisle falando com Emmett e Jasper:

**- Meninos que tal uma caçada rápida hã?.** – Mais estranho ainda...Papai e mamãe queria ficar sozinho com papai iria me explicar o que estava acontecendo!


	3. Chapter 3

Era pra ser apenas mais um dia comum.

Eu estava na casa dos Cullen pro fim de semana como todos os outros,pra passar mais tempo com a Nessie e havia chegado um dia antes.

O dia anterior tinha sido totalmente coma Nessie

– Ela pegou o maior cervo mas foi por que eu deixei ela ganhar -assistimos um filme muito engraçado - Ok eu sei que era pra ser de terror e tal mas é meio difícil assustar um lobisomem que vive com vampiros.- tive um pequeno problema com o Edward e os meus pensamentos – Também quem manda ela não sair da minha cabeça?E ela tava crescendo tão rápido...! era meio difícil de controlar!

-E depois Levei a Nessie já meio adormecida pra cama e fui dormir també com ela é claro,como sonhava todas as noites nos últimos 4 anos, acordei e fui acordar ela que não reagiu bem no começo - pra uma filha de vampiros ela era bem dorminhoca e descemos pra tomar café da manhã.

Depois foi inventada não sei bem se por Nessie ou Emmett uma guerra de bola de bem comum,normal dentro do que era possível pra nós levando em consideração que não éramos bem uma família comum do subúrbio.

Foi então que aconteceu.

Guerra de bolas de neve aqui não era muito justa,todos nós tínhamos fortes instintos de proteção com Nessie com exceção de Emmett é claro e acabávamos todos contra ele- até mesmo a psicopata ficava contra ele- então estávamos na guerra quando ouvi Bells mandando Nessie ter cuidado e uma bola passando de raspão por ela, Nessie correu e se escondeu atrás de uma árvore.

Eu não resisti ao impulso de ir até ela e protege-la,ia contra ao meus até ela e a abracei por trás,ela encostou a cabeça no meu peito e então eu sussurrei em seu ouvido:

- **Não acha esse esconderijo meio óbvio não Nessie?**Nesse momento ela se arrepiou o coração dela acelerou e o meu se aqueceu com i déia de que talvez ela finalmente tivesse aprendido a me amar mas mesmo assim não pude deixar de pensar que podia ser qualquer outra coisa afinal ela só tinha 4 anos e eu não devia ficar pensando nessas coisas tão próximo do pai dela;

Se foi pra responder meu pensamento ou não eu não sei mas nesse momento Edward falou:

_**-Ela tá percebendo-Hã?Sério?**_

_**-Já Edward?Tem certeza**_**?** –Bella perguntou tão ansiosa quanto apenas acenou coma cabeç!Isso era demais pra mim eu tinha que ver o rosto dela

.Aos poucos fui soltando ela e ficamos cara a cara e a expressão da Nessie era bem estranha.

Ela me olhava como se estivesse me vendo pela 1ª vez e então ela sorriu.

Nossa!

Quando a Nessie sorri pra mim eu esqueço tudo e me perco totalmente naquele sorriso,eu sorri de volta por que era minha resposta automática aquele sorriso,mas eu estava ansioso e inseguro então perguntei a ela:

**-Tá tudo bem Nessie?Você perece estranha**.

**-Nossa Jake isso é coisa de falar?-**ela gargalhou e aquele som pra mim era o mais lindo do mundo!

Os outros se aproximaram agora que nós estávamos rindo e Edward fez um sinal pra Esme com a cabeça,ela então falou:

-** Nessie meu anjo será que você me acompanharia até o meu quarto por favor pra me ajudar num novo trabalho?Alice,Rose venham conosco**.- ih!Isso era ruim,pelo jeito meus futuros sogros queria ficar sozinhos ão Edward falou aparentemente respondendo um pensamento de Nessie- ela também parecia estar preucupada.

.-**Nada vó não pode lhe pedir um favor?** –

_-_** Claro vó! – **ela respondeu e saiu com a vó e as ão o doutor chamou Emmett e Jasper

-** Meninos que tal uma caçada rápida hã?.**E saíram me deixando a sós com Edward e Bella


	4. Chapter 4

Gente eu sei que por enquanto os capítulos estão pequenos e tal e que ainda rola um erra o de português às vezes.

Mas eu escrevo realmente do fundo do meu coração, e poxa vocês não deixam um review sequer nem pra dizer se estão gostando ou não ou pra dizer que a FIC é uma merda!

Então por favor façam uma autora feliz......

**Capítulo 4**

**Pv Jacob**

-E então?Edward, Bella? –Falei enquanto eles me olhavam e olhavam entre si.

-Jacob você sabe que qualquer problema que possa ter havido entre nós ficou o passado e

que hoje e posso considerar você um grande amigo não sabe?- Perguntou Edward parecendo desconfortável,desconfortável demais.

-Claro Edward,mas...-Falei com impaciê eram os pais dela afinal de contas.E absolutamente eles não estavam felizes no momentos.

-Jake você pode entender o quanto isso isso é difícil pra nós não é?

-Claro Bells eu só quero saber o que está acontecendo._Vocês não vão me proibir de ver ela não né?_

-Não cachorro!- Edward respondeu os meus pensamentos angustiados – Que tipo de pais você acha que nó somos?

-Ok desculpa pelo pâ então vocês vão me explicar o que está acontecendo ou não?

-Nada de demais Jake nós só queremos que você vá devagar afinal ela é a nossa garotinha e acabou de fazer 4 anos... – Bella falava olhando pro chã devagar?Isso significa então que é verdade?Nessie realmente tava se apaixonando por mim?

-Exatamente Jacob – Mais uma vez Edward estava na minha cabeç de 4 anos você acostuma.-Me perdoe a falta de privacidade cachorro mas voltando ao assunto ela ainda não entende,é tudo muito novo pra ão nós não sabemos se é uma boa idéia contar do _imprinting_ pra ela agora.

-É Jake ela pode ficar muito confusa- Bella tava intercedendo –É melhor ela descobrir o sentimento que liga vocês sozinha,aos poucos,sem essa pressão de juntos para sempre,ala gêmea essa coisa toda.

ESSA COISA TODA?Eu estava indignado!Como ela ousava se referir ao sentimento mas pura na face da terra desse jeito?Edward se colocou na frente de Bella ao sentir a fúria nos meus sentimentos.

-Calma Jacob – Esse sanguessuga era mesmo um realmente pensava que eu seria capaz de machucar Bella?

-Eu estou apenas precavendo Jacob –Enquanto eu me acalmava Bella olhava entre mim e o seu marido

completamente assustada e confusa.

-Eu falei algo te chateou Jake?

-Bella nunca mais se refira ao amor sem limites que eu sinto pela sua filha desse jeito ok?Isso realmente me irrita.

-Claro Jake você concorda com a gente certo?Vai levar as coisas devagar.

-Claro claro Bells.O que for melhor pra ela. – Eu falei sem ter a menor idéia de como ia fazer isso.

**Pv Nessie**

Quando nós entramos em casa elas três fizeram de tudo pra me distrair.O tal trabalho da vó não nada que eu pudesse ajudar mas mesmo assim eu fiz o possível e não adiantou de nada,minha cabeça continuava lá fora com as três pessoas mais importantes da minha vida.O que será que estava acontecendo.

-Nessie NESSIE –Alice estava gritando pra mim.-Nossa como você ta distraída!

-Alice por favor o que esta acontecendo??-perguntei a minha tia que parecia uma fada.

-Acontecendo onde Nessie?Não tem nada demais você é tão dramática quanto a sua mãe!

-Rose?Vó Esme? – Rose se encolheu visivelmente quando falei seu nome-Então realmente tem algo acontecendo

-Nessie se há algo acontecendo ou não nós não sabemos e mesmo que soubéssemos não poderíamos te falar já que claramente isso envolve seus devem conversar com você.-Minha vó tava falando comigo.

-Ok ir pro meu quarto agora?

-Claro Nessie se você se senti melhor assim.

Entrei no meu quarto me joguei na minha cama macia,fiquei olhando pro teto e me lembrando dos acontecimentos de hoje a outra vez aquele sentimento novo,não sei bem explicar o que percebi que depois daquele momento Jacob mudou pra pensava nele meu coração acelerava e cada vez mais eu me dava conta de como ele era lindo.A forma como seus cabelos negros caiam sobre seus ombros e emolduravam seu rosto,seu peitoral bem definido e ombros largos faziam um conjunto perfeito com seu abdômen tanquinho...E de repente eu me dei conta.

NOSSA! AI MEU DEUS!!! AI MEU DEUS!!!

EU ESTOU APAIXONDA PELO JAKE!!!!

O QUE EU VOU FAZER AGORA??


End file.
